1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI or mTBI) and psychological health, and more specifically to quantitative, non-invasive, clinical diagnosis of traumatic brain injury, particularly for military applications.
2. Background Information
Military personnel, despite using strong protective devices, frequently suffer blast injuries to the head. In a study conducted at the Walter Reed Army Medical Center, 62% of Operation Iraqi Freedom combat wounded troops showed symptoms of mild to severe brain injuries (Collectively TBI). Of these, 91.6% had possibly sustained a TBI injury as a result of a blast. A number of recent studies have substantiated the presence of vestibular deficits in the acute period following TBI.
Proper treatment of TBI injury requires an accurate diagnosis of the structures affected. Proper treatment of TBI injury requires an accurate diagnosis of the structures affected. The mechanisms of injury in TBI cause a variety of abnormalities in the peripheral vestibular mechanisms, central vestibular structures, ocular-motor tracts, cerebellum, as well as all portions of the brain communicating with these structures. The onset of vestibular deficits generally occurs within seven to ten days post injury. While reported symptoms of dizziness resolve after three months, 15% have persistent symptoms one year later.
Existing screening and diagnostic tools employed on patients with balance and neurological disorders associated with TBI based on the traditional battery of vestibular, balance and neurological tests requires the use of large stationary systems (neuro-otologic test center, Barany/rotary chair, ENG/VNG, computerized posturography/balance platforms, etc.). These large systems deploy a full battery of ocular motor, motion, artificial motion, balance and combined tests. Utilizing such devices may be practical in hospital settings, but are not useful in forward deployed military settings, or remote locations, such as first responder emergency medical technicians (EMTs).
It is the object of the present invention to address the deficiencies of the prior art.